Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of underlays for rugs and, more particularly, to underlays that have been flame-treated to produce a surface that will cling to the underside of the rug.
2. Description of Related Art
Underlays for area rugs have been known for many years for the purpose of providing a soft feeling to a person walking on the carpet or rug. In more recent times it has been known that improvements could be made to the underlay so as to provide not only a softer feeling underfoot but also to make the underlay less likely to slip when one walked on the area rug.
The present invention provides a rug underlay that can support an individual rug, such as an Oriental Rug, safely against slippage and at the same time provide a soft feeling underfoot to one walking on the rug. One side of the underlay is subjected to the flame from a burner to produce bristle that will cling to the overlying rug; and the other side is given a rubber coating to provide a nonslip surface to lie on a polished wooden floor or the like.